lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Jughead
Esse artigo é sobre o episódio. Para a bomba, veja Jughead (bomba). é o terceiro episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 85º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 28 de Janeiro de 2009. Desmond vai à procura de uma mulher que pode ser a chave para ajudar Faraday parar os movimentos errôneos da ilha através do tempo, e Locke descobre a identidade das forças desconhecidas que estavam a atacar os sobreviventes. Sinopse Na Ilha (1954) Miles, Charlotte, Daniel e dois sobreviventes do ataque ao acampamento estão viajando para o lago para encontrar os sobreviventes remanescentes. Quando chegam lá, não encontram ninguém. Os dois se afastam quando Miles nota fios conectados a explosivos. Ele dá o aviso, mas não antes das bombas se acionarem, matando os dois e deixando os outros três enfraquecidos. Antes de se recuperarem, um grupo de pessoas vestido em fardas de Exército surgem da floresta armados com rifles e armas e o pegam como prisioneiros. Uma mulher loira, Ellie, percebe que havia vinte deles na praia, e agora só cinco no lago. Ela então pergunta onde está o resto do grupo. Miles responde que o resto do seu grupo explodiu por conta de minas deixadas pelos outros. Ellie diz que eles não colocaram as minas; foi o povo de Miles que armou as bombas. Ellie pergunta quem está no comando, Miles aponta para Daniel. A mulher pergunta a Daniel onde está o resto do seu povo e Daniel diz a Ellie que ele não sabe. Ellie e seu grupo então leva os três para o seu acampamento. Enquanto isso, Locke, Sawyer, e Juliet debatem o que fazer com dois prisioneiros que eles haviam capturado. Locke identifica a arma que o grupo de Jones estava carregando como uma M1 Garand que parecia nova. Sawyer nota a perna de Locke e pergunta quem atirou nele, mas antes de John responder, Juliet relembra a eles que há problemas mais importantes a serem resolvidos. Quando os prisioneiros conversam entre sim em uma estranha linguagem, Juliet revela que ela entende Latin, a liguagem que eles estavam falando. Baseado em seu conhecimento em Latin, Juliet os identificou como outros Outros: todos os Outros devem saber Latin pois é a "lingua culta". Agora que sabem que seus prisioneiros são Outros, Locke decide leva-los ao seu acampamento. Juliet convence um deles a levá-los lá, mas antes que algo pudesse acontecer Jones quebra o pescoço do seu companheiro e foge para a floresta. Locke se recusa a atirar no fugitivo, explicando a Sawyer que o prisioneiro é "um dos meus." Como Charlotte, Mile, e Faraday foram levados para o acampamento dos Outros, Daniel notou que um dos Outros estava usando uma bandage que ele acredita cobrir queimadura por exposição à radiação. Miles começa a ficar preocupado e diz a Daniel que estão caminhando sobre túmulos que foram recentes, com menos de um mês de idade. Ele diz que na cova estão quatro corpos de soldados Americanos, três deles mortos por tiros e o quarto morrera por exposição à radiação. Daniel pergunta se Miles foi capaz de compreender em que ano os soldados teriam dito que estavam, mas ele não conseguiu responder, uma vez que chegam ao acampamento dos Outros: um conjunto de barracas militares no que parece ser A Planície local onde Hurley costumava jogar Golf. Lá eles são apresentados a Richard Alpert, que aparenta ter, como sempre, a mesma idade. Os Outros acreditam que eles são membros do Exército Americano, que vieram pela "bomba". Faraday decide jogar com essa falsa concepção, e diz que são cientistas aliados ao exército americano. Percebendo as queimaduras por radiação em um dos "Outros" , ele conclúi que esta tal "bomba" é uma bomba de Hidrogênio e que sua casca esta rachada. Ele se oferece para desativar a bomba, mas Richard imagina se ele não estaria ali para uma missão suicída, detonando a bomba e detruindo a ilha com ela. Daniel convence Richard que ele não detonará a bomba adimitindo que ama Charlotte e que não a machucaria de modo algum. Richard ordena Ellie para levar Faraday até a bomba. Enquanto isso, Jones,vindo de sua fuga de Locke, chega no acampamento confiante de que não foi seguido, julgando impossível um "velho" seguir sua pista. ]] Enquanto Faraday é levado para inspecionar a bomba, Locke, Sawyer e Juliet se aproximam do acampamento, que é conhecido por Juliet pois "Richard está sempre lá". Locke pergunta a Juliet qual a idade de Richard e tem como resposta "velho". Ao ver Faraday sendo levado à floresta sob a mira de uma arma, Sawyer acha que ele seria executado e resolve resgatá-lo. Ainda assim, Locke está decidido a ir ao acampamento falar com Richard. Locke dá a Sawyer e Juliet 10 minutos de vantagem para irem resgatar Faraday até que ele (Locke) vá ao acampamento. Locke então parte em direção a Richard causando um alvoroço ao passar pelas pessoas, deixando estarrecido especialmente o rapaz que ele havia feito prisioneiro. Richard não o reconhece, mas concorda em conversar após Locke afirmar ter sido enviado por Jacob. Richard então chama Jones por "Widmore", o que faz Locke identificá-lo como Charles Widmore. Daniel inspeciona a bomba, em cujo corpo há o nome Jughead, supervisionado por Ellie. Ao ver uma pequena rachadura num lado da bomba, Faraday assusta-se e comunica à Ellie que o envólucro da bomba está quebrado. Ele diz que eles precisam tapar a rachadura com lead, concretar a bomba e enterrá-la. Ele explica que isto funcionará pois, como ele é do futuro, sabe que a ilha ainda existirá dali à 50 anos, sem ter sofrido nenhuma explosão nuclear. Enquanto ele explica isso, Sawyer chega por trás de Ellie com um rifle e ordena que ela solte sua arma. Voltamos então à conversa entre John e Richard, agora segurando a bússola que Locke o deu. Richard pergunta como Locke conseguiu aquele objeto, que responde dizendo que o próprio havia lhe dado no futuro. Locke afirma também que é o líder do povo de Richard. Richard então afirma que líderes são escolhidos entre pessoas bem mais jovens. Locke então pergunta o ano em que estão, tem como resposta "1954", e afirma que ele só nascerá em 1956, e recomenda que Richard vá comprovar isso estando presente no seu nascimento. Locke sente que haverá nova troca no tempo-espaço e pergunta veementemente como fazer para sair da ilha, mas antes que qualquer coisa aconteça o clarão ocorre. O grupo se encontra, agora, em algum ponto indeterminado no tempo no qual o acampamento não existe. Daniel, ao ver Charlottle, corre para confortá-la, mas assim que a alcança, ela começa a sangrar profusamente pelo nariz e desmaia. Flashback (2005) Na Ilha de Mabuhay nas Filipinas, Desmond corre para encontrar alguém chamado Efren Salonga. Desmond acha o médico jogando cartas, e levá-o correndo até o Searcher. Lá, Penny está em parto. Ele a manda "empurrar" e ela dá a luz à um menino. Os dois se beijam e dizem que amam um ao outro. Fora da Ilha (2008) Desmond e seu filho, Charlie estão sentados em seu veleiro, e Desmond começa a dizer-lhe sobre uma ilha especial, que ele vivia, um lugar que ele não visitou por muitos anos. Ele revela que a ilha da que ele está falando é a de fato a Grã-Bretanha. Ele diz a Charlie que ele é da Escócia, a parte mais bela da Grã-Bretanha, e também onde os seus pais se apaixonaram. Logo depois, Penny junta-se a eles e diz a Charlie que este também foi o lugar onde o seu pai quebrou o coração de sua mãe, e Desmond responde ele pretendia omitir aquilo. Desmond diz a Penny que ele deve encontrar a mãe de Daniel e dizer-lhe que Daniel ainda está na ilha. Mas se Daniel disse a Desmond tudo isso na ilha há três anos, Penny questiona, então por que Desmond se lembrou somente dele há dois dias? Desmond não tem uma explicação, mas ele tem uma memória clara de Daniel que bate na porta de escotilha e diz a Desmond ir para Oxford, porque todo o mundo está em perigo e Desmond é o único que pode salvá-los. Penny então pede que ele lhe prometa que nunca voltará à ilha, a que Desmond responde "Por que eu quereria voltar lá?" Desmond então vai até Oxford procurar por registros de Daniel Faraday, mas tudo parece ter sido apagado. Depois de procurar um pouco, Desmond encontra o laboratório de Daniel, onde ele fez experiências com Des e Eloise em . O laboratório está deserto e abandonado. Suas experiências, incluindo o labirinto do rato e seu quadro negro estão cobertos por panos. Um servente chega e encontra Desmond. O servente conta a Des o motivo de Oxford ter vergonha de Daniel: porque ele fez experiências de viagens no tempo com uma pessoa viva, uma jovem mulher. Desmond procura por essa mulher, chamada Theresa, e a encontra nume stado que parece ser um coma, mas é, na verdade, um transe de tempo parecido ao de Minkowski: a consciência de Theresa está viajando pelo tempo e não consegue parar. A irmã de Theresa, Abigail fala de Daniel ser covarde e de como abandonou Theresa, menos Charles Widmore, que é quem paga os apoios médicos de Theresa. Abigail ainda revela que Widmore é quem financiava as experiências de Faraday em Oxford. Depois de sua viagem a Oxford, Desmond vai até o escritório de Widmore, entra sem pedir autorização e manda Widmore lhe entregar o endereço da mãe de Faraday. Quando Widmore finge não saber, Des revela que sabe que Widmore financiava as pesquisas de Faraday e que paga o apoio médico de Theresa Spencer. Desmond então diz que não irá responder nenhuma pergunta de Widmore, mas que tem apenas uma pergunta, e quando tiver a resposta, irá embora e não voltará. Desmond então pede o endereço da mãe de Faraday. Widmore pergunta se Penny está segura, mas Desmond insiste em saber o endereço. Finalmente, Widmore dá um endereço em Los Angeles, mas diz que a Sra. Faraday não ficará feliz em vê-lo porque ela é uma pessoa "muito privada". Widmore termina a conversa com um aviso de que esse assunto está sendo levado durante muitos, muitos anos e implora a Desmond que mantenha ele e Penny fora disso e a salvos, voltando para o esconderijo deles. Desmond retorna para Penny e diz que a mãe de Faraday está morta. Penny pergunta por que Des está mentindo. Des revela que a Sra. Faraday está em Los Angeles, ao que Penny responde que ela e Charlie irão juntos aonde Desmond for. Curiosidades Geral * Jughead was the code-name for an actual nuclear test that took place in 1954. * "Jughead" appears to be a Mark 16 nuclear bomb. The Mark 16 is more properly designated TX-16/EC-16 as it only existed in Experimental/Emergency Capability versions. Design yield was 6-8 megatons. Only five units ever manufactured, in January 1954, and deployed in an interim "emergency capability" role with the designation EC-16. By April 1954 they were all retired. * The clothing worn by the Others resembles a mid-20th Century US Army or National Guard uniform with nametape, although their light colored web belts resemble those used by the United States Marine Corps. They carry the M1 Garand, the standard infantry rifle issued to US troops from 1936 to 1963 and distributed as surplus to US allies after WWII, suggesting that they took the clothes and weapons of the dead US soldiers. * A nuclear weapon will not detonate because it has been cracked and fissionable material is leaking. On the contrary, the loss of the fissionable material would reduce the likelihood of a detonation because having less special nuclear material present would lessen the probability that a critical mass could be attained. If the conventional portion of the weapon exploded, it could scatter fissionable material over an area (i.e.: a "dirty bomb"). * Desmond and Penny's child is named Charlie, sharing a name with the man who kept them apart and the man whose actions helped them reunite. * Ellie states that there were only 20 survivors at the beach camp before the attack. Subtracting the 8 known casualties in and the two redshirts killed by the claymore mines, there are now at most only 10 beach camp residents alive on the island, Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, Rose, Bernard, and three redshirts. *For the second and third times in the series, Juliet refers to herself as an "Other" (the first time was in "The Other Woman"). Juliet is the only one of Ben's people to refer to herself as such. * The Others speak "Vulgar Latin" as their common tongue, a language considered dead that has gone into decline since the 9th century to disappear almost completely from the 17th century on. *The painting in the receptionist's area outside Charles Widmore's office appears to have been inspired by Jackson Pollock. Jughead aired on Pollock's birthday. *The same painting as previously seen in can be seen on Widmore's right wall in his office, at the opposite of where it used to be several years prior. This painting has the phrase "Namaste" painted on it, along with a polar bear and what appear to be mountains and palm trees in the background. *'Technology/Items'. As of the end of this episode, the Survivors have the following modern items: **John Locke's knife **The Zodiac **One M1 rifle with a maximum of eight rounds **The contents of Daniel's, Charlotte's and Miles' backpacks Notas de Produção *Rod Holcomb volta a dirigir um episódio da série, o primeiro desde . *Ben, Hurley, Jack, Jin, Kate, Sayid e Sun não aparecem neste episódio. *Este é o primeiro episódio em toda a série em que nenhum dos Oceanic Six aparecem. *Apenas dois personagens que estão desde a primeira temporada aparecem neste episódio. São eles Locke e Sawyer. Erros de gravação * As minas perto do riacho não exisitam até 1960, 6 anos depois do período em que estavam na ilha (1954). * Enquanto Penny e Desmond estão discutindo a procura de Desmond pela mãe de Daniel, tem uma xícara azul de café perto de Penny. Quando a cena volta para Penny, a xícara não está mais lá. * O Departamento de Física de Oxford é chamado de laboratório Clarendon, e não Claredon, como se lê quando Desmond passa na frente. Temas Recorrentes * Penny dá a luz a Charlie Hume. * Daniel, Charlotte e Miles são pegos prisioneiros pelos Hostis. * Daniel mente sobre ser um cientista enviado pelos Estados Unidos para desarmar a bomba. * Daniel diz que ama Charlotte. * A ilha se move novamente. *Quando as minas são ativadas, terra preta e água branca são jogadas para cima por causa da explosão. *Um dos figurantes que explode está usando uma camisa preta e branca. * Miles identifica Daniel como líder do grupo. * Miles identifica 4 soldados americanos mortos: 3 por tiro e um devido a envenenamento por radiação. * Widmore diz que Locke era o líder do grupo que o capturou. * Enquanto estava em Oxford, Desmond vai ao Departamento de Física, localizado em Claredon 142-08. * Ellie chama Daniel "Romeu," e Sawyer chama Ellie "Loirinha." *John Locke encontra Richard Alpert em 1954 para dizer a ele que será o novo líder dos Outros no futuro. * Flechas continuam a aparecer nessa temporada. Em adição a menção à estação Flecha em e as flechas com fogo em , esse episódio tem vários Outros usando flechas como armas, assim como a bomba Jughead é uma arma americana chamada de flecha quebrada. Análise da História *Desmond visita Charles Widmore em Londres, mas diz que não responderá suas perguntas. *John Locke diz a Richard Alpert que ele é seu líder. *Widmore parece ter problemas em seguir ordens, e se opõe as decisões de Alpert. Referências Culturais * Jughead Jones: Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones III was a regularly featured character in Archie Comics, notable as the lead character in a 1990 cartoon series, Jughead's Time Police. In the series, Jughead, using a special beanie given by an unknown benefactor, travels through time fixing disturbances in the timeline with the help of one of his own descendants from the 29th century. The uniform Widmore wears on the Island (presumably stolen) has the name "Jones" written on it. * Spellbound: When Ellie points her gun at Daniel Faraday, the perspective along the gun barrel is an homage to a similar first-person shot in Alfred Hitchcock's Spellbound. It is also highly reminiscent of a first-person-shooter video game. *This episode highlights striking similarities to the book series, Island (Shipwreck, Survival, and Escape). The trilogy features 6 kids who are shipwrecked on an island and find leftovers from an atomic bomb from WWII, and find that smugglers land their plane on the island. *''Doom'': When Ellie points her gun at Faraday, the camera angle is a reference to first person shooter games, or more specifically to the groundbreaking game Doom. In the game, the Union Aerospace Corporation is performing secret experiments with teleportation until the computer systems behave wildly and unpredictably, and “something friggin’ evil” comes out of the teleporters, called gateways. Técnicas Literárias * Desmond appears to be telling his son about the Island when he mentions its special properties and how he hasn't been there for many years, but he is instead talking about Great Britain. * The writers use a comparison technique, using Abigail's comments about Faraday abandoning Theresa to illustrate Desmond's future choices - one of which is abandoning Penny to help his friends. * Widmore calls Locke a "sodding old man," then asks Richard if he thinks Locke can track him and if Locke "knows this island better than he does." The scene then cuts to Locke, who is well-known for his tracking skills and knowing his way around the island, standing on a cliff overlooking the camp. * Faraday tells Richard Alpert that he would never hurt Charlotte but hurt Theresa during his time at Oxford. * Two redshirts are killed at the river after setting off a few mines. * Widmore used to be a Hostile. * The episode ends with Charlotte passing out and bleeding profusely, her fate uncertain. Referências a Episódios * Widmore quando jovem, diz a Richard "Você acha que ele conhece a Ilha melhor que eu?" sobre o Locke. Isso é similar a quando Ben diz a Locke "O que te faz pensar que você conhece a Ilha melhor que eu?". * John Locke diz a Richard Alpert sua data e local de nascimento, e o manda vistá-lo em dois anos. * Desmond encontra os equipamentos de Daniel. * O zelador de Oxford faz piada em relação à Viagem no Tempo, assim como o trabalhador na Orquídea. * Charles Widmore já esteve na Ilha como um Outro. * Nós descobrimos que o Exército Americano já esteve na Ilha. É nossa primeira pista para descobrir a origem da Faca de Goodwin. * As antigas pinturar ainda estão no escritório de Widmore, apesar de terem mudado de lugar. Questões não respondidas * O que aconteceu com a bomba de Hidrogenio? * Porque Daniel parece reconhecer Ellie? * O que Ellie quis dizer com "Vocês simplesmente não poderia ficar de fora né?" quando ela viu Faraday? * Como o exército americano chegou a Ilha? **Por que Richard Alpert não ficou surpreso em ver "eles" voltando? * O que aconteceu com a presença do exército americano na Ilha? * O que aconteceu com Rose, Bernard, e o resto dos sobreviventes? * O que está acontecendo com Charlotte? ** Por que Charlotte é a única pessoa sentindo as repercussões do deslocamento temporal? * Como Charles Widmore sabia que Desmond tinha uma mensagem para entregar? * Como e por que Widmore saiu da Ilha? ** No presente, Widmore lembra ter conhecido Daniel, Locke, Juliet e Sawyer? ** Qual a conexão entre os Spencers e Widmore? * Por que os Os Outros falam Latim? ** As frases em Latim da Porta de segurança (Blast door map) da estação Cisne teriam sido escritas pelos Outros? * Com exceção de Richard Alpert, por que Os Hostis têm "sotaques" no Inglês? * Por que Desmond contou para a recepcionista que ele não podia recordar o ano que visitou Daniel Faraday? ** Quem são as "outras pessoas" mencionadas pelo faxineiro que vieram perguntar sobre Daniel Faraday antes de Desmond? * Richard Alpert apareceu no aniversário de John Locke porque pensava que ele era especial, ou foi porque John Locke contou a ele a data de seu aniversário - 30 de maio de 1956 - e Richard foi ver se ele estava falando a verdade? Category:Centrado em Desmond